Godzilla
by NaruHina Productions
Summary: Here is my retelling of the classic First Godzilla Movie. This takes place in 1954. and the Godzilla design is the Godzilla 90's one. hope you like the story and comment. coming soon Godzilla vs King Ghidorah, Then the final movie Godzilla vs Gamera. see you later people.


"_Monsters are tragic beings, they are born to tall, to strong, and to heavy they are not evil by choice that is there tragedy – Ishiro Honda _

_Now I have become death, the destroyer of worlds – Robert Oppenhiemer"_

Godzilla

Story outline

By Chris Anderson

Somewhere in the bring Sea there is an island that is named Lagos Island. 10 years ago this island was part of the pacific conflict. The war raged on the island for many days. But only a hand full of Japanese soldiers had still remained on the island. In the night the U.S battleships fired upon the lone island. In a lone cave was a Japanese Garrison lead by major Shindo.

The garrison know that they had to fight to go back to the homeland of japan. The major told them that they would build a much stronger Japan. So daylight came and they went out and fought the U.S soldiers. **Charge**, yelled one of the soldiers. They charged at the U.S soldiers. The soldiers opened fired and started to kill off the Japanese quickly. The garrison was losing the battle of the island. But then out of nowhere there was a roar that sounded like a massive creature.

The Creature came into view in front of major Shindo. _Dinosaur_, Shindo said. The Dinosaur came into view of the U.S soldiers and they opened fired on the Creature. The dinosaur roared in pain and angry that these little things are destroying his home. The dinosaur wasted no time at killing the U.S soldiers. A group of soldiers made it back to the beach There they were faced with the dinosaur. But one of the soldiers called back to the main Battleship and said, **there is a dinosaur and it's attacking our boys**. The caption of the ship said a dinosaur. So he went outside and looked through the lens on the ship to see a dinosaur on the beach.

The battleship fired it 30mm cannon at the dinosaur. The dinosaur took 5 rounds and fell to the ground badly wounded. The U.S soldiers gathered around the wounded dinosaur and were very careful to approach the dinosaur. The dinosaur's tail hit a small group of soldiers. The dinosaur roared and got up and killed to rest of the U.s soldiers. The dinosaur lifted to area to rest. The Ship tried to get a hold of anyone one but no one answered. So the skipper asked if we should go see if they are all right. The Caption says no. So the skipper says that the island needs scientist more than Military people. At night the Japanese garrison is standing in front of the dinosaur that saved their lives.

The Major said that he was sorry and thanks the dinosaur for its help. But he cannot take it to safety that he hopes its wounds will heal quickly and that he will be back to full heath. One of the Soldiers tells the Major that the boat is leaving. So the major sluts the dinosaur one last time and they go back to the battle and back to Japan.

10 years later the dinosaur was fully healed and doing the same thing it always did. But at some points the wounds it has does start to hurt a little. But the Godzillasaurus ignored the pain and continued to walk the island to find food. The Godzillasaurus walk for 3 miles and finally found some food. So he ate the food and enjoyed the meal. But something got its attention and the Godzillasaurus looked to the blue skies to see something metal in the sky.

Out at sea a U.S ship is ready on standby to drop the H-Bomb on the tiny island of Lagos. In about 2 minutes they will test the world's most powerful bomb ever made. The ship radioed the plane holding the H-Bomb and told it to drop the bomb. So the pilot dropped the bomb on Lagos Island. The Godzillasaurus looked at as the big metal thing drop something smaller. Then it happened the bomb went off. The only thing the dinosaur saw was a huge flash of light and the next thing it felt was that its skin was on fire. After about 5 minutes after the explosion happened the dinosaur felt that its body was changing. First the arms fell off and a new pair took their place, Then the dinos tail grew longer and started to grew small spikes, then the back of the Godzillasaurus grew large rows of Spikes and then the lags grew to and became more muscler, the face became more rounded and had a snarl look on the face, the eyes burned with atomic fire and the biggest change was his size. He grew from 130 ft. tall to 330 ft. tall that is 100 meters. He lifted his head up and roared his mighty fury to the world that** Godzilla** has been born.

About 2 months later at the Bomb test. The Japanese ship carrying its catch is heading back to Japan. When suddenly the sea started to go from good to worse in less than an hour. The ship's crew tried to get the ship to the small island of Odo. But the crew started to hear sounds coming from the water. So the crew members look at the stormy sea to see that nothing is out there. The people inside the ship were sending a SOS to the main land Japan. When suddenly a beam of blue light turned the ship into ashes as the ship was on fire and sank into the sea with all aboard burning a live.

CNN news japan reports the disaster of last night. And all of Japan is in shock of what happened last night off the Coast of Odo Island. Watching this at home on TV is Yuri hunter. She looks as the report of the ships disappears off the ocean suffuse and sinks to the bottom of the sea. Seeing enough Yuri heads to the CNN HQ and asks to see the head of the CNN and what's to ask him some questions about what happened.

The Head of the CNN lets Yuri in and asks her who she is. I'm Yuri hunter, I'm a news reporter and I'm wondering if the ship that was destroyed was an accent or was it attacked, Said Yuri. The Head tells her that they think that it was an accent. But Yuri knows that is Bullshit. Yuri walks out of the office and runs into Ms. Miki Saegusa. Miki is another reporter in the same building with Yuri. They have worked on the same reports before and trust one another. Hey Miki what are you doing here huh, Asked Yuri. I'm here to get a news report from CNN news why, asked Samantha.

Yuri told Samantha everything and that the CNN news wouldn't tell even her anything about the ship. So they exited the building and went to get something to eat. They went to this nice little restante named café Miroku. They sat and talked for 2 hours and then they went their own ways.

Later that day the navy sent another ship out to find the other ship and its crew. It took about half a day to find the spot where the other ship went down. That's when off the starboard one of the crew saw something and ran back inside and told the caption of what he saw in the water. The caption walks outside and looks to the sea to see nothing. So the caption tells the man that he is seeing things. But the man knows what he saw and then they heard a high pinched roar coming from the waters.

They both looked to see where the roar was coming from. That's when it happened. A blue stream of light hit the ship. The ship sent a SOS and then the SOS stopped and the ship exploded with only one man serving. He swam all the way to the coastline of Odo Island. The islanders helped the man and they did all they could but the last thing the man said was Monster.

At the radio tower where the SOS was sent the people are hard at work and one man got the SOS and got the same message as the last ship. It wasn't long before this ship disaster was to on TV to. All of japan watched as the news team said that the two ships went missing off the Coast of Odo Island. So the gov't sent some researchers and news people to the island. So people all around japan came and tired for the ship. But the only ones that were sent for were: Yuri Hunter, Samantha Saegusa, Mayumi Nagamine and some government cops.

The girls asked the asked the caption of the ship how long it would take to get to the Island. The caption said it would be about a day or two. So the girls went to their rooms and went to their rooms to talk about the missing ships. So they talked and talked about the missing ships and then something went wrong. The ship slowed to a stop. The Girls and the gov't cops ran into the bridge and asked the caption why he stopped the ship. He said it was because the water was becoming shallow. So they'll have to go the rest of the way by a smaller boat.

It took 2 hours to reach the island of Odo. So the people got out of the boat and wounded round the beach for a little bit. 30 minutes on the island and Miki saw the islanders and they told them of what they saw. Yuri asked them questions and Miki asked some as well and they all got the same thing. The islanders all said it was there monster God. "If you don't mind me asking sir but what is the name of this God of yours," Asked Miki. It's Godzilla, Answered one of the people. Yuri turned to Water and asked if he has heard anything on this monster. "No I have not heard anything about this Godzilla monster at all dear," Said the Dr.

So they looked around the island for the rest of the day. By night fall the island had come across a Hurricane that was really bad. Most of the islanders were sleeping and most were up because of the storm. But one lone house was about to have a rude awaking. One of the people living in the house noticed that the house was moving. So he went outside to see what it was and there he saw the monster God himself. Godzilla roared his fury and took down the house. The roar waked up everyone else and the girls saw the monster and Miki took a picture of the Beast. Godzilla walked back to the Sea and disappeared into the ocean.

Dawn soon came and people saw the destruction the monster caused on the island last night. Houses were crushed, people were dead lying on the ground with limbs missing and faces completely gone. They all look at the bodies and some of the people start to puke and sees something in one of the tracks and picks it up and sees that it's a long lost fossil of a dinosaur. One the men tell him not to hold it because the footprint that they are in is radioactive. So he puts the fossil into a bag and continues to look at the area when one of the bell towers rings telling that Godzilla has come back on to the island. They all rush to the hill to see the Monster when the Monster poked its head up over the hill bellowing his roar of challenge to the humans. They saw the monster and ran away from it but Samantha and Yuri stayed for only a few seconds to take pictures of the great monster.

They lifted the island shortly after the monster appeared. They arrived in japan in about 2 hours. They want to the government and told them of what they saw on the island. They government held a conferee and got the best scientific minds in japan in one room. And they called first was Samantha Saegusa. As you can see in the picture that Godzilla is at least 100 meters tall and is much alive, this monster has been attacking ships and people and for what reason, I don't know. But you have to think of this monster as what it is and how it could save the world, said Samantha. So one after another Miki was asked questions about the monster. So Miki called for Mayumi to take the stand. Mayumi talked about that Godzilla is some type of Dinosaur that was mutated into the monster. She told them that an H-bomb test was held about 2 months ago and that the dinosaur was hit by the bomb and mutated into Godzilla.

So one after another they bitch if they should study it or kill it. The room was filled with madness. After 5 minutes of chaos they got all back to order and went back to what they were saying. The meeting lasted for 5 hours. It was night when miki and Yuri went home. They were glad that the meeting was done and over with. They came home and relaxed and talked for a bit. It was around 10:30pm that they went to take a bath. They turned on the water and started to take off their clothes and got into the bath. They always did enjoy each other's company. After the day they had they had they got the rest of the night to themselves. After the bath they got into bed and watched some TV and after a couple of hours. They started to make out and then started to touch each other and then they really got turned on. They took off their cloths and played with each other for at least 4 hours. After that they want to bed and had a night rest for the night.

The next morning they got up and got dressed and headed out the door. When the phone rang Samantha picked it up and said hello this is Miki talking. And it was Dr. Waters on the other line he sounded a little worried and told her and Yuri to come to the base right now. So they went to the base and saw that Dr. Waters was waiting outside for them. He asked them to follow him. They followed him inside and he told them to undress down to the underpants. They asked why. Dr. Waters said that they were radioactive and they had to get the radiation off of them and clean them. After this was done they put their clothes back on and asked about if the Dr. Found Godzilla yet. He's reply was no. But they are working round the clock to find him.

The Dr. said the Military has sent Battle ships to find and kill Godzilla. They want to get him before he does any more damage. Out at sea the battle ships are launching Depth charges into the water to kill Godzilla that way. They are doing everything that they have to kill Godzilla now. They also have Choppers and planes looking for him as well. Where ever his is they will find him and kill him.

30 miles away a nuclear Sub is on its way back to japan. The sub was going through the South Pacific Ocean to reach japan. Then on one of the Subs crew members there was a blip on the radar. He asked over the caption and the asked for its speed. 40 knots sir, Said the man. What do you think it could be sir, asked the man? It could be another sub. Did you send a single to the sub, asked the caption? Yes sir and no one responded. Target is approaching, said the man. Prepare torpedoes, said the caption. Preparing torpedoes sir, said one of the men. The caption then said to fire torpedo 1 and 2. So they fired the torpedoes and within 1 minuet the torpedoes hit the target. The torpedoes hit and the target did not slow down. The caption said to do a nose dive but it was too late the Monster got hold of the sub and ripped it to two.

The next day there was madness in japan first two subs goes missing; now a nuclear sub is missing. The Japanese government is trying their best to get the thing that is causing the destroying of ships and an s class sub. In the next room are Samantha, Yuri and waiting for the report of the monster known as Godzilla. They waited for the general to come in and yell at them to hurry on what they are working on.

But he never came in. so they did what they were supposed to do and got back to work on the device to hope and stop Godzilla before he gets to Japan. In about 2 hours later the navy had about 2 airplanes out on porthole. That's when they spotted something moving in the water. They saw that it was Godzilla.

They sent a massage to main land japan and the massage said that Godzilla was moving toward Tokyo bay. The JSFD sent out the entire Military and they blocked off Tokyo bay. They were ready when Godzilla would appear. They sat there for an 1 hour waiting for the monster king to appear. That's when it happened the water bulged and the monster King came face to face with the JSFD. The planes opened fired on to Godzilla. Godzilla moved toward the bay as the planes fired upon him. They fired their missiles at Godzilla and all they did was piss him off. Godzilla's back flashed blue and he fired his Atomic Breath at the planes, destroying them. The Coast line was the last hope for Tokyo. They opened fired and they hit Godzilla with everything that they had. The attack had to do something. The last defense line of the bay fired until the whole area was filled with smoke.

As the smoke cleared they saw that the attack had done no damage to Godzilla at all. Godzilla held his head up and roared his fury. The backs of Godzilla's spins light up and he killed all of the Coast line with one blast. Next the people in their cars told the citizens to hurry out of the city of Tokyo now.

In 10 minutes Godzilla has destroyed much of the coast line and is now heading for the city of Tokyo. Samantha, Yuri and Dr. Waters are watching as Godzilla runs though Tokyo destroying the home of all three of them. So far the army is fighting Godzilla back so far. But how long will this last. Godzilla has already reached the inner heart of Tokyo. All you can see now is the hell fire that Godzilla has lift.

People screaming and running around as Godzilla came into the heart of Tokyo and all around you can see the fire of the city going up in flames and people burning alive. The army had brought in some tanks and planes to stop the beast. They opened fired upon the beast. Godzilla came to stop and backed up a little and roared in pain as he was blasted again and again. Godzilla then looked down and fired his atomic breath at the planes he has hit most of them and the ones he didn't hit kept on firing at him. He turned to the tanks and destroyed all the tanks. He then got the rest of the plans.

Godzilla had proven that no one is going to stop him from destroying the city of Tokyo. Yuri has been reporting on the whole thing live and with Miki at her side. They both are reporting on what is happening at the time. As they watch Godzilla continues to destroy the rest of Tokyo.

This Yuri and Miki here and we are reporting on the Attack of the monster now known as Godzilla. As you can see the once peaceful city of Tokyo is now up in flames and it is all because of Godzilla. The city of 6 million people now looks like a ghost town now. This is the power Godzilla can do. If you look out into the flames of Tokyo there are still people out there running for their lives. But now we are looking at the worst thing right now a monster that is going to kill all in his wake. Reported Yuri and Miki.

Godzilla has now reached the edge line of Tokyo's harbor. There you see Godzilla pick up the bridge and tear it to pieces with his hands. The people look on as the monster slowly walks back into the Ocean and out of Tokyo. Godzilla has returned to the sea. But the people look on as the monster disappears. They fear that he will return one day.

Daybreak has come for the people of Tokyo and now they see the after math of the attack. The people in the hospital dead or dying. People in the streets dead and buildings down all around them. Fires are still raging all round. The whole thing is now worse than the atomic bombings of the Japanese cities in WW2. The sight of this is just fearful. People are still missing in the city and many are either dead or dying on the streets and many more are lift uncounted for. As this is going on there is a TV broadcast of a school of girls singing. This is the prayer for peace that is heard. All the people look at the TV and look as they hear the song play. But one man is still alive thought all of this. That man is Steve Martin. This is what he said as he watched on the TV as Godzilla lifted the city. He said: Nature has a way sometimes of reminding Man of just how small he is. She occasionally throws up terrible offspring's of our pride and carelessness to remind us of how puny we really are in the face of a tornado, an earthquake, or a Godzilla. The reckless ambitions of Man are often dwarfed by their dangerous consequences. For now, Godzilla - that strangely innocent and tragic monster - has gone to earth. Whether he returns or not, or is never again seen by human eyes, the things he has taught us remain...

Then at the beginning of the saying you hear the Theme of Godzilla falls into mount Mihara. Then the credits roll with the fames Godzilla roar of the 90's.

The End

And that is my outline for the remake of Gojira.

By Chris Anderson.


End file.
